Sedwyn, Lost Among Evil
by Rather Unparticularly
Summary: My first uploaded story, a page and a half or so beginning to an unwritten tale of Sedwyn, a confused human child lost within a world of demons.


The Year 285 W.o.D. (A.D. 3299)

The Community of Sorry Dooms

Sedwyn was sitting in his room. He was one of the only people born who hadn't had a "ceremony", where the human child born is transformed into a demon like its parents. He didn't know exactly why his parents hadn't given him a ceremony, but when he was old enough to actually decide he felt he didn't want one.

Everyone Sedwyn knew took delight in killing, and other odds and ends of evil things. Even his parents had killed Sedwyn's little brother when he was only three months old. Sedwyn was five at the time, but he felt this horrid feeling when his brother died. No one else seemed to feel any pain from the death, and he was told he should get a ceremony and become "a proper demon" in order to fix his odd sorrows. He didn't want a ceremony, however, because he felt he was right to be sad. He felt he should be, and didn't want a ceremony.

The sad thing was that he had been told that a Greater Demon was going to stop by his house and explain why he should either get a ceremony or die. He had decided to die, because he felt strongly against a ceremony. He had this feeling of "love" that no one else had, and it made him sad a lot, but he felt it was needed and good.

He was now sitting on his bed, trying to decide if he had made the right decision. Perhaps this love _was _childish, as he was told, but it just seemed… Sedwyn's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Hiya" said his mom to whoever it was. Was it the greater demon? He hoped it wasn't.

Then the voice came. It did not seem so evil, but it sounded powerful and commanding. "Bring your son to me."

His mom came and grabbed him and drug him back to door, whether he would've wanted it or not, since she, like everyone else, was uncaring and enjoyed giving him the pain of being pulled.

"Ahh. Hello, little one. Come. Ride on the back of my beast with me." Sedwyn looked up at the strange creature. It had great wings made of a fiery lava material, a crown of gold, and a dark brown cape. Its body was in the shape of a skeleton, but was made of shiny, bright orange… ice?

The creature motioned toward a horse waiting outside. The horse didn't seem to be a Nightmare Horse with fire on its tail and feet like most horses, but it was covered completely with a black sheet and Sedwyn assumed that its fire must just be covered.

They mounted the creature, Sedwyn had had knowledge of nearly everything inserted in his brain with a computer at school, and knew how to ride, and it appeared the creature knew riding as well.

"Excuse me, er… sir, do you have a name?" Sedwyn spoke in a tongue kinder than that of most, who would normally have thrown in perhaps five curses and other insults as a common way of speaking.

"Call me Alimbari." At that moment, Alimdari started the horse off at a small trot, and they began to head to whatever dreadful place Sedwyn was destined to go to.

Sedwyn looked back one last time at his house. Would he ever go back? He felt that odd love feeling again. He liked his house.

It was then that Sedwyn saw a strange thing. A fiery Nightmare Horse galloped up to his house, and a dreadful black form moved up to his door and hissed to his mom.

"I am the Greater Demon sent for your son, and he _will _come with me."

Sedwyn looked back up at the form in front of him. "Alimbari, are you the Greater Demon sent for me?"

"Perhaps."

Sedwyn listened to the conversation in the distance as best he could.

"What do you mean a Greater Demon just picked him up!? I am the only Greater Demon in miles!" Alimbari made the horse speed up, as though he were listening too.

"He just went with someone commanding and fiery, and I was pretty darn sure it was a Grater Demon." Sedwyn secretly thought his mom was jealous of his ability to "love," and every so often, it seemed, she would try not to curse. Had he still been within earshot, he probably would have congratulated her for succeeding that time.


End file.
